herocom_villainnetfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortality
Immortality is a supplementary Superpower, it is a part of the Core Power Life and Death Manipulation. Immortality is acquired upon gaining the parent Superpower. Overview Once gained, a user of immortality cannot die under any circumstances, they cannot be murdered, die of old age, or die from illness or disease. When attained Immortality will rid the owner of any illnesses ailing them, for example, when Necros first gained Immortality, his fatal illness was instantly healed. However, this power does have a limitation, as with all powers directly tied to the Core power over Life and Death, the owner of this power will lose this ability the further away from the Crystal, a limitation that Necros has to take into account. It is also possible to gain this power from a fragment of the crystal, however, this power is only temporary as although the owner will still have full immortality, the fragment will eventually lose its power over time although this process is extremely slow it will eventually happen to the crystal regardless. For example Leech's crystal fragment many years after it was taken. Usage Necros Necros was the first person to possess this power, Necros discovered this power when his Pirate Ship landed on the island the Crystal was on. When he first arrived on the island, Necros was dying of a terminal disease, but upon touching the crystal, Necros was returned instantly to full health. Necros then went on to build the Council of Evil on that island and live their for an unnatural amount of life. After Jake Hunter destroys his crystal, Necros begins to die, during his confrontation with Jake, Necros has his remaining powers drained by Leech. Necros dies in the ensuing battle. Eric Kirby After Necros begins to slaughter the members of his crew, Eric Kirby and his brother Leech, stole a fragment of the crystal and fled the island. While Necros spent his time building the Council of Evil, Kirby built the Hero Foundation as a force to ally against them. It is unknown what happened to Kirby's crystal fragment, but, during the battle at Egypt, Eric Kirby is crushed to death by the Sphinx's head, meaning Kirby wasn't close to his fragment or his crystal fragment was losing its powers, similar to Leech's. Leech After Necros begins to slaughter the members of his crew, Leech and his brother Eric Kirby, stole a fragment of the crystal and fled the island. Leech spent decades assisting his brother in creating the Hero Foundation and was instrumental in the create of Hero.com. However, after stealing his brothers power temporarily, Leech was banished to a monastery, however, his fragment was weakening, and Leech set off to collect the full power of the Core Power. Leech failed to get the power, and is presumed dead after the battle for it. Trivia * This is the only power known to be able to inherit through a fragment of the crystal, as neither Kirby or Leech demonstrated by the ability to resurrect the dead or produce energy blasts. * It is unknown if this power fully stops aging, as all three of the users of this power were described as old, but their age at the time of attaining their immortality is unknown but they managed to all live unnaturally long lives. * Ironically, all owners of this power have died during the events of the series. Category:Superpower